<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batman Doesn't Wear Socks On Bed by FatherIimaginedyoutaller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111917">Batman Doesn't Wear Socks On Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller'>FatherIimaginedyoutaller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce and Damian Fluff that I use to cope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian calls Bruce baba cause fuck you josh, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Bruce get sick at the same time and spend the day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bat Family &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce and Damian Fluff that I use to cope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batman Doesn't Wear Socks On Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pouring rain outside. Bruce woke up to the sound of the droplets hitting outside of the window. He took a while to be aware of his surroundings as he was in a feverish state.</p><p>"It was only a matter of time" is Alfred had said as he brought his son a water bottle, a box of tissues and soup on a tray yesterday in the morning, he did it without mentioning the fact Bruce had been sneezing non-stop the whole night before that.</p><p>Now The Batman was confined to his own room after catching a bad case of the flu. He had barely made it down the stairs when Alfred shoved a thermometer on his mouth and send him back to his room. Despite Bruce's insistence that he was ok, he had spend the whole day before sleeping. </p><p>Right now he heard Alfred's steps down the hall. At least his ears weren't cloaked anymore.</p><p>~knock knock~</p><p>Bruce grunted at the sound from the door, not bothering to emerge from under the covers. He placed his hand on his forehead, his fever wasn't as intense as it was yesterday, so that was good. Although that probably wouldn't convince Alfred to let him go to work. That's fine, he could use his laptop and he had his phone on the nightstand if anyone needed him.</p><p>The door was knocked again, this time more urgently.</p><p>Bruce surged from under the covers for the first time in a day, similar to zombie coming back to life.He frowned as he felt an uncomfortable sensation on his feet. Was he wearing socks? He never wore socks on bed. </p><p> He slowly turned around, his feverish state made it feel like climbing Mount Everest. He scratched his nose and rubbed his red, tired eyes as his feet touched the floor.</p><p>"Master Bruce?" Alfred called from the other side.<br/>
. </p><p>"Come in Alfred." His throat was still sore, but it didn't burned as bad as yesterday.</p><p>God he hated being sick.</p><p>Bruce sat up, his feet touched the floor and he began to take off the Mystery Socks. He grunted as he heard Alfred opening the door behind him..</p><p>"I'll have breakfast at the kitchen today, I'm feeling much better tell Summer that-"</p><p>Alfred cleared his throat.</p><p>"It would appear, Master Bruce, that you're not the only one coming down with sickness." </p><p>Bruce turned around, his eyes widened, surprised to see Alfred was standing behind Damian, who was still in his pajamas, wrapped up in his weighted blanket and clutching a paper tissue. The teen's brown skin looked flushed, sweat droplets fell down his face; his eyes were barely open with had red halos around them and his ashy black hair was messy and split in different directions. The butler had a hand grasped on his shoulder so he wouldn't lose balance.</p><p>An almost identical image of what Bruce looked like yesterday (as much as he hated to admit it).</p><p>Bruce was perplexed, so much that he forgot his own sickness for a second. He quickly stood up only to be stopped by Alfred raising his hand and shot a look towards the bed. Bruce grunted and sat on the bed again.</p><p>"Oh s-Damian" he almost lost filter for a second </p><p>"I'm not…I'm not…" The 15 year old seemed to be dozing off while standing up.</p><p>Alfred lead him to bed and the boy collapsed into the mattress, falling flat faced and wrapped into his weighted blanket like a burrito, Bruce made him come under the covers, which Damian did under protest. Finally, Alfred tucked them both in, keeping his comments about both of his stubborn boys being sick to himself, although Bruce catched a glimpse of his cheeky grin. </p><p>His gaze went back to his youngest bird. Damian had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Damian hadn't said anything about coming home... Did he? Well, Bruce wouldn't admit it but it might have slipped his mind.  </p><p>Bruce ran a hand through his hair, feeling it warm, he could see how soaked in sweat both his skin and his pajamas were. The boy let out a weak whine in his sleep, his father shushed softly.</p><p>"He just has the flu right?" He asked, </p><p>"He came home last night. He was fine as far as I could tell. I assumed you might have cross paths and pass your sickness by chance"</p><p>"No, I've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Are you sure it's not anything else?"</p><p>Bruce knew that it was futile to even doubt Alfred's diagnosis, but the butler didn't begrudge him. His son always worried tremendously when his kids got sick. He remembered him being really anguished when Dick got the flu for the first time; Jason was more likely to catch a cold, only after having Tim he slightly got over it. Cassandra never got sick, only badly injured and on bed rest. This was the first time Damian got sick since he moved to the manor.</p><p>"It's not an infection for a wound that didn't heal." Alfred assured him while soaking a piece of cloth a placing it on his grandson's forehead. "Nothing that some rest, orange-squeezed juice and tylenol cannot fix"</p><p>He paused and then sternly said:</p><p>"Same applies to you."</p><p>Bruce grunted and was about to cross his arms but Damian had gotten closer to him in his asleep, now resting his head on his side. Leaving him no choice but to wrap his arm around him, the boy sleepily and gladly used Bruce's shoulder as a pillow. The Bat's heart flipped.</p><p>Alfred smiled gently at both of them "I'll be back shortly. I'll bring breakfast along fresh pajamas for the young Master- Damian coughed in his sleep- and a glass of water."</p><p>"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce laid against the bed frame and let out a sigh.<br/>
After the butler left, he could again feel the soreness on his throat and the heath on his forehead.  </p><p>"Baba?"</p><p>Bruce looked down, he saw Damian was sort of awake. </p><p>"Shhh"</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh fuck I've been poisoned,’ was the boy's first thought. He quickly realized the foolishness of that as he remembered he had build an immunity to it and then he noticed the wet piece of cloth on his forehead</p><p>Damian tried to move a little and managed got make out a word before getting shushed and soothed by his father.</p><p>Something of a heart ache crept around his chest, it wasn't the first he slept on Bruce's bed, but he hadn't done it in a while. He had moved to the Teen Titans tower, he has come to trust his teammates and even making friends with them, they went out and had "normal" fun. But in the last two months he had only seen his father two or three times, and only when he briefed him. So maybe he had excused himself from the Teen Titans tower saying Batman needed him, which was true since Alfred had alerted the whole family of his condition And yeah...perhaps he just missed his dad.</p><p>‘He looks better than yesterday,’ he thought, as he looked up at his again asleep baba, his face was no longer was no longer red with fever, but he still look congested. Damian frowned as he felt the man's bare, cold feet next to his. Why did he even bother to put socks on him if he was just going to take them off? ‘It's like he wants to be sick’</p><p>Well Damian didn't really had a say in that regard. Alfred had told him baba was sick yet he still got into his room, but it was justified. He considered this to be of his concern, he was Robin. Batman was his partner and he was as much responsible of his well being as he was of his. He had never seen his Baba sick before, and now, barely two months later after Damian moved in with the Teen Titans he catched the flu? That couldn't be a coincidence. His father needed him.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Much better" Damian said drinking freshly orange juice.</p><p>"Yes I agree" Bruce said munching off some toast.</p><p>Bruce and Damian had slepy for about an hour after the boy came. Staying close to each other despite the heat. They both had splitted Damians weighted blanket and fell asleep immediately, leaning on each other shoulder and with their feet next to each other. They both woke up to the sound of Alfred bringing them trays of breakfast along with some Tamiflu.</p><p>"Make sure to not leave crumbs"</p><p>"Son I've been living with Alfred my whole life, you don't need to tell me that"</p><p>"I heard that comment" Alfred said entering the room with two glasses of water " And yes I will admit it is accurate"</p><p>Damian finished his breakfast and sat up straight ready to take his medicine but Bruce kept munching off the bread slowly. Alfred coughed and stared at him sternly, then look at Damian and then at Bruce again.</p><p>The man sighed and put his hand out to take the pill. Damian did the same and they both took it at the same time, along with a whole glass of water.</p><p>"Thank you Alfred"</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>"I didn't know you liked this movie" Bruce said as Kronk hid agaisnt a wall making his own theme music.</p><p>"Richard made me watch it" Damian explained cuddling agaisnt him "I like the characters and the cinematography is quite astounding"</p><p>"Hmmm "<br/>
They had managed to move to the couch, they was a bag next to it full of dirty tissues because although Alfred was gone now they could still feel his presence there, althoug they did bent the "no feet on the table" rule a little bit. Sure the butler would understand.</p><p>"My throat itches" Damian coughed.</p><p>"I'll get you some water" Bruce made a move to stood up but Damian grabbed his sleeve.</p><p>"Don't" </p><p>They stared at each other.</p><p>"...I will be cold"</p><p>Bruce chuckled and kissed his forehead then stood up to get another glass. It was the afternoon now and he was feeling quite better now, he was pretty sure he'll be fresh as a lettuce by tomorrow. Although he couldn't say the same for his son. He would probably be out of commissions for the next two days or so.</p><p>Bruce got the water for Damian and he drank it as he had been lost in the desert. His father watched him fondly as he left the glass on the stand and cuddle agaisnt him again. Bruce figure out he might as well enjoy the moment he had with him, without thinking that he would be soon be returning with the Teen Titans, the friends he had made and thay make Bruce so happy he had.</p><p>And maybe the next time he wouldn't wait for both of them to be sick in order to be together.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>"What's on your mind?" </p><p>Damian looked up at his father face, now looking more fresh than in the morning. He was feeling better as well, the fever had gone down and his nose was watery without being cloaked.</p><p>"Why do you not wear sock on bed?" Damian asked.</p><p>Bruce blinked. He seemed surprised by the question but then sighed as if he was asked a stupid triviality in a stuffy gala interview.</p><p>"It is not that weird" he said .</p><p>" I assume this isn't the first time someone ask you this"</p><p>"All of you always wore sock on bed" he referred to the test of his kids "When Dick slept here for the first time it just occurred to me that people did that"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"And why you don't start doing it" Damian argued "You would be less exposed to disease by doing in it"</p><p>"It's just really uncomfortable" Bruce simply said.</p><p>They stayed in silence. It was getting late and they wont be doing any patrolling that night so they could answer to their sick bodies request for sleep accordingly. Noe more conscious Damian waited for Bruce to wrapped his arm around his shoulder in order to scoot closer to him.</p><p>"Baba "</p><p>"Yes Damian?"</p><p>"Can I put my feet next to yours?"</p><p>"...yes?"</p><p>"Even if I'm wearing socks?"</p><p>Bruce smiled.</p><p>"Yes. I could use the extra layer"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>